The Venomous Plot
by Rock Mint Swirl 22
Summary: Shawn gets poisoned on a date with Juliet. After testing all the food and drinks he ate at the restaurant, and all the food he has at home, they find no poisoning in any of it. Shawn's running out of time, they need to find it soon, or else. I don't own Psych. Takes place after S7 E13. Swirlspot's story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm here with another 'Psych' fan fiction! I decided to take a break from 'It Wasn't Me' for a while; I just don't have a passion for it at the moment. 'The Venomous Plot' will go on, hopefully, without out breaks. I hope you enjoy, please read and review! I also, don't own 'Psych', it's disappointing. ~ Swirlspot **

**Psych-Psych-Psych**

Shawn picked up his phone, and opened the app _'messages'_. He was bored; it was a slow day in 'Psych', so he decided to see what Juliet was up to. He clicked on 'Juliet' and started typing.

_Hey Jules, what's up? Any cases for me and Gus? _

Shawn pressed send, and waited for her to respond. About a minute later, Juliet responded.

_Nothing much, doing paper work. No, it's a slow day, don't bother coming down. Do you have any plans for tonight?_

Shawn started texting back.

_Okay, I won't. Nope! I'm free, why?_

Shawn put his phone down, and then started to think about why Juliet wanted to know if he had any plans for tonight. He was finally dating Juliet, after their long break-up, and he and Gus almost never had any plans at night. Shawn figured she probably wanted to check out that new restaurant that just opened; she kept reminding him she wanted to go sometime. After Shawn's thoughts, Juliet texted back.

_I thought we could go to that new restaurant tonight? I know they have steak. _

Shawn loved steak, Juliet knew that. He wanted to go to the new restaurant too, of course he would agree, he texted Juliet back right away.

_Sounds like a plan! What time do you want to go?_

Juliet texted back immediately, after Shawn did.

_Awesome! How about 7:30? I get the rest of the night off!_

Shawn was very happy he gets to spend tonight with his girlfriend. He texted her back.

_Yay! It's a date; see you at 7:30 3 _

Now Shawn had to occupy himself until tonight, but before that, Juliet texted back.

_Okay! I have to stop texting now, Carlton's getting annoyed. See tonight for the date 3 I'm excited! XD_

After Shawn read the text, e made his way into the kitchen for some pineapple, and while he ate it, he wondered how good the steak was at the restaurant. He was just going to have to find out. :D

**Psych-Psych-Psych **

**A/N: So, I think the next chapter will be out on, 02/14/19(St. Valentine's day, cool!) see ya then! Please review (Yeah, I'm talking to you Tallstar07) ~ Swirlspot**


	2. Poisoned

**So I'm back, a day early too. :3 I hope you're excited, cause I am. Please read, follow, favorite, and review, I'll see you next time! ~ Swirlspot **

**Psych-Psych-Psych**

Shawn and Juliet approached the restaurant, they were both dressed nicely, since it was a fancy restaurant. Juliet had a simple gray-blue dress on, it went to her knees, and she also had on black heels. Shawn was wearing a leather jacket, and a plan white t-shirt, with black jeans.

They entered the restaurant, hands entwined, and walked up to the hostess podium. "Do you have a reservation?" The guy asked, his name tag read _'Bill'_.

"Yes, it's under Spencer." Juliet responded.

"Oh here you are." Bill said, "Follow me."

Bill started walking, so Juliet and Shawn followed him. They all stopped once they got to their table, in the center of the restaurant. Both Shawn and Juliet sat down, and then Bill, handed them their menus. Bill left, and went back to the podium. Juliet glanced over the menu, and then said, "Wow, expensive, I can help pay if you want me too. It was my idea to come here."

"No, I'll pay; you just get want you want." Shawn said to Juliet.

Juliet nodded, and then went to looking at the menu, after about five seconds, their waitress showed up. "Hi, I'm Maureen I'll be your server today. Can I start you guys off with something to drink? We have good wine." She asked, her long red hair was in a bun, and she had green eyes. Her uniform was nice, it was green, with a white apron, and she also had white gloves on.

They both ended up getting the cheapest wine on the menu, Juliet's idea, not Shawn's. "I have no napkin, can you get me one?" Shawn asked.

"Of course, how clumsy of me, forgetting you napkin, I'll be back with it in a minute." Maureen said, and then left to go get Shawn a napkin, and their drinks.

"Is it just me, or does she look familiar?" Shawn asked Juliet, after Maureen left.

"No, not to me, but you have photo-graphic memory, maybe you saw her walking around somewhere." Juliet responded.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Shawn said to his girlfriend.

"Good, enjoy tonight, it's the first date we've been on since we got back together." Juliet said to Shawn.

"Oh yeah, it is, look at that." Shawn said back to her.

Their waitress finally came back with Shawn's napkin, but no drinks, "Here's your napkin, and sorry I forgot it, I'm always forgetting things." She said to Shawn, after she put it on the table.

"It's okay." Shawn said to her.

She left again, to go get their drinks. She can back a few seconds later, "Here is your wine" She said, as she put them on the table.

"Thank you" Juliet said to her, and then she left.

Shawn and Juliet were there for an hour, eating food, and talking, then Shawn dropped his fork on himself, he grabbed his fork, and then grabbed his napkin to wipe of the food the was on him. He also, wiped off his hands, they were a little dirty, and then he put the napkin back on the table. He grabbed his fork, and then went back to eating, but all the sudden, it felt like his hands weighed a ton. So he just set them on the table. After about fifteen minutes of Shawn not eating Juliet asked concerned, "Shawn, how come you aren't eating?"

"I can't feel my hands." He responded.

"What? That can't good, we should leave, and go to the hospital." Juliet said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, you're probably right, sorry I ruined our date." Shawn told her.

"Shawn, you didn't our date, there's something wrong with you, that's not ruining anything." She told him.

Shawn started to get up, but had a wave of dizziness take over him; he started feeling very dizzy, and lightheaded. He also had nausea, he sat back in his seat, but he still felt the same. Shawn knew he wasn't going anywhere tonight, "I don't think I'll make it to the hospital, Jules." Shawn said to Juliet.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?!" Juliet asked in worry and concern. She saw Shawn was in pain, anyone could see that.

"No, I feel dizzy and light headed" He said back to her.

Shawn started to feel tired, he knew he was going to pass out soon, but he didn't know why. Shawn tried to stand up again, but this time he fell over, onto the ground: everyone turned to look at him, some people looked concerned, and others looked kind of annoyed. Shawn and Juliet's waitress came out and said, "Oh my gosh, is he okay?" She came over to their table.

"No." Juliet answered, "Can you call an ambulance?" Juliet asked the waitress.

"Of course." Maureen said, and then walked over to the restaurant's phone.

Mean while, Juliet hovered over Shawn, "Shawn, what's wrong?"

Shawn wanted to answer but he couldn't, he was too focused on staying awake. But he decided to talk, to let Juliet know what was wrong "I think I'm going to pass out."

"Shawn, please stay with me." Juliet told him.

"I'll try." Shawn murmured.

"How did this happen?" Juliet asked Shawn.

Shawn thought about it, the only logical explanation was that he was poisoned: but he had no idea why, or how. "I was poisoned." Shawn answered Juliet.

"What? How?" Juliet asked in disbelief.

"I'm not sure" Shawn answered.

While Juliet was lost in thought, Maureen came out and said, "The ambulance is on the way."

"Good" Juliet said, and then looked down at Shawn, "Shawn, are you awake?"

"Kinda…" Shawn responded, and then everything went black.

"Shawn? Hello?" Juliet asked, and then she started looking for a pulse, and was relieved to find one. Shawn was still alive, but he was poisoned, and Juliet had no idea how, or why.

**Psych-Psych-Psych**

**Yay, I made it to a thousand words *throws confetti* I very happy I reached that, it was my goal for this chapter. The next chapter will be out on, 2/17/19, so see ya then! Please review ~ Swirlspot **


End file.
